Penny Blake (Comic Series)
'''Penny Blake '''was the daughter of Philip Blake and the niece of Brian Blake (a.k.a The Governor). Penny was later killed by a shotgun and then turned into a zombie. Post-Apocalypse Soon after the outbreak occurred, Penny was taken care of by her father, Philip, as well as her uncle Brian and Philip's friends Bobby and Nick. Her mother was already dead at this point. She accompanies the group from Waynesboro to the Wiltshire Estates. During this time she starts becoming more and more withdrawn due to the things she has seen and the pressures endured by those who are watching over her. But for a short time during their brief period of perceived security in the gated community she comes out of her shell and is able to act as a normal kid. This is shattered when they are eventually forced to leave after Bobby dies and they flee from the zombies. From the Wiltshire Estates the group travels to Atlanta where they eventually meet up with April Chalmers, her father, and her sister Tara. While staying with them in their apartment, Penny becomes very attached to April and seemingly begins to look to her as a mother figure. This also helps her to be able to reemerge from her shell. This again is shattered when they are eventually kicked out of the apartment and forced to once again flee. However she is slightly cheered when they take refuge in Tom Thumb's Tiny Toy Shoppe and she is able to choose her pick of any of the toys that were there. After breaking away from Atlanta, the group happens upon a remote villa about 50 miles outside of Woodbury. The group decides to stay there and try to make a life for themselves. Penny seems to be doing well at this point. She has food, safety, her daddy and uncles, and her toys (which she is determined to fix). But once again this is taken from her when the house is attacked by mauraders and Brian is forced to flee with her while the other men stabilize the situation. Unfortunately, Penny takes a shotgun blast during the attack and does not survive. Afterwards, she rises from the dead. Her father, despite the protests of Brian and Nick, is unable to destroy her. Instead he puts her on a leash, spends time with her, and eventually takes her with them when they decide to leave. When the group reaches Woodbury, Philip ties her to a tree outside of town but eventually smuggles her into their apartment and keeps her locked up in the laundry room. As Philip's sanity continues to erode, he finds human remains that he feeds to her, much to the horror of Brian and Nick. After the death of Philip, Brian takes responsibility for her and for months continues to feed her the severed limbs of his victims, including Rick's hand. She remains leashed to the wall to prevent her from biting him, but she is eventually released after he removes her teeth with a pair of pliers. Her infection is described in the novel "The Rise of the Governor." Death Killed By *Home Invader While Penny and Brian were hiding in the forest behind a wooden hay cart a Home Invader shot through the cart with a shotgun and into Penny killing her. Relationships Brian Blake Prior to her infection, Penny is very dependent on her Uncle Brian. While the other men are the ones who take care of the physical labor and any trouble with zombies, Brian is usually the one who takes care of Penny by keeping her safe and babysitting her. They even come up with a secret code, the word "Away" to let her know when she needs to cover her ears and eyes. After her infection and Brian's takeover of Woodbury, she is kept on a leash in his apartments where he feeds her the bodies of his victims. It also seems that during this time he developed a disturbing sexual attraction to her as evidenced when he pulled her teeth out with pliars and deep kissed her. There was no evidence shown of any abuse prior to her death. Philip Blake Penny loved her father very much but, at least since the outbreak, she had been mostly dependent on her uncle. Regardless, she still yearned for the love of her father, and was deeply concerned that he was mad at her because he didn't talk to her very much. After her death, Philip completely lost his sanity as he proceeded to keep her on a leash and spend long hours in her company; eventually feeding human remains to her that he happens across. Trivia *Her name is first mentioned in the novel The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. *Penny Blake and Shawn Greene currently are the only two fully named characters introduced as infected, and have never been alive during the events of the comic. *She appears to be the Third "Tame" walker in the comic the first two being Mike and Terry Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny